


spider sex

by zaddy_123



Series: Animal Hybrids [1]
Category: Futanari - Fandom
Genre: Ahegao, Cave, Cervix Penetration, Cherry popped, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Cum Inflation, Cumshot, Dom/sub, Dominance, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, F/F, Fluff, Futa, Futa on Female, Futanari, Girl Penis, Impregnation, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Muscle, Nasty, Orgasm, Penis Size, Resort, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spiders, Squirt - Freeform, Squirting, Submission, Tall, Weird Cock, belly bulge, cumflation, defloration, distention, egg, gaped, giant, huge tits, monster cock, spider futa, throat fuck, tiny girl, weird stuff, womb destroyed, womb penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaddy_123/pseuds/zaddy_123
Summary: This is some weird shit, but a little girl goes in a cave and gets stuck in a web.A giant spider futa hybrid fucks her, inflates her womb with cum, and impregnates her.
Series: Animal Hybrids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189553
Kudos: 31





	spider sex

It was the year 2160. Emily was on vacation at an island resort with her parents. It was a beautiful sunset over the Atlantic. She was walking on the beach. It was summer break and she loved that her parents were incredibly wealthy. They even owned their own plane.

Emily saw a cave behind a few trees in the cliff face. She decided to check it out. A few steps in, Emily felt a sticky string tough her, it was very cohesive. She tried swatting it away but just wound up more stuck. She dug her feet in the sandy ground and tried to pull away from it but was just launched further into the web. She screamed for help but nobody could hear her. 

After an hour, she saw a light at the end of the tunnel. A giant spider woman came by, holding a torch in her left hand. 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” She was incredible. 

Black, slimy spider skin covered her, from her toes to her waist, going over her back, covering her arms, and stopping past her shoulders. Human skin only covered her chest and her head. She had black hair, black eyes, and 6 long spider legs protruded from her back, pointing forward at Emily. Her human skin was pale white, she wore nothing but a leather bikini. Standing normally on her two legs, she was 8 feet tall, almost twice as tall as the 4’8 little girl.

“Please, help me,” the Emily cried out.

“Oh my, what a lovely surprise,” she said in an exotic, flirtatious voice.

“Please lady, help me down!”

“Okay,” The spider lady said.

Using her spider legs, she climbed up the web and cut down the little girl. After cutting the final rope, Emily fell, but the spider lady caught her in her arms. Emily looked up at her and blushed. She had quite big arms. The spider lady used the ropes to gently climb back down, and placed Emily down on her two feet. The cute little girl wore stockings and a short pink skirt along with a pink rainbow top. Underneath, she had on white underwear. She had white sneakers on.

“Oh, thank you,” Emily said.

“What’s your name, little girl?” the spider lady asked.

“I’m Emily, my parents and I came on vacation here at the island.”

“My name is Eris. This is my home, and you’ve wandered inside.”

“I’m sorry, there wasn’t a sign or anything at the entrance, I’ll just go ahead and leave now.”

“No you won’t, why don’t you tell me about yourself? After all I could have just eaten you, but I’m in the mood for company.”

“I really should get going now,” Emily said.

“Emily, please show some respect,” Eris said.

“Uhh…okay,” Emily said. She sat down on a rock. Eris sat down on the other side of the tunnel, about 10 feet away.

“Tell me Emily, how old are you?”

“I’m 13, I’ll be turning 14 next month.”

“13…that’s a big year,” Eris said, “I’m 152 years old.”

“Wow…that’s quite a long time,” Emily said.

“It sure is, I’ve been alone here for quite some time.”

“Really?” Emily asked.

“Yes, and I’ve been in need of some physical love,” Eris said.

“Oh…”

“Yeah, and I think I just found a partner.”

“What are you talking about?” Emily said.

“I haven’t had some young pussy in years. You smell fertile, untouched, a virgin.”  
Eris got up, and Emily did too. Eris took off her bra, revealing her perky pink tits.

“Woah, I don’t think we should be doing that,” Emily said.

“Why not,” Eris asked.

She took off her panties, revealing large black balls and a red mass that was unsheathing itself from inside.

“What the fuck is that?” Emily said.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Eris said.

She rubbed the red mass, it started to grow out of her slit, it expanded. It was over a foot long and still growing. Emily stood there in shock, frozen in curiosity and fear. Eris stroked her mass. It was a long, veiny, red monster cock. It had two knots, one halfway down, and one near the base. It wasn’t tubular like a normal cock. It’s girth was in the shape of a trapezoid, thick at the top and skinny at the bottom. A sticky clear substance leaked from the tip. The entire shaft seemed to be covered in a thin film of liquid.

“Oh God,” Emily gagged at the smell of its musk.

“Prepare to be fucked,” Eris said.

She walked across the cave to Emily, grabbing the little girl’s arm and forcing her body against the wall. Eris looked down at Emily’s clothes.

“Aw, you look so cute with this little skirt on,” Eris said.

She reached down and ripped it off and tossed it to the side on the ground. Emily started to cry. Eris didn’t stop, she got on her knees, she was too tall to properly force this little girl. She pulled down Emily’s white underwear, they were moist.

“Looks like someone’s excited,” Eris said.

She reached down and stuck a finger in the little girl’s cunt, digging in deep. Emily moaned while she cried. Eris pulled out her finger and sucked it like a lollipop, tasting the little girl’s juices.

“Oh yeah, this’ll do,” Eris said.

She rubbed the sticky mass against Emily’s ass. Her spider legs were shaking with anticipation.

“Please, don’t do this,” Emily begged, tears in her eyes.

“I’m sorry Emily but I need some action,” Eris pressed her slimy cock against Angie’s ass, “Think about it this way, everyone these days is a hybrid with big, huge cocks. Now my 16 inch cock is quite manageable, quite an average length these days. Don’t worry though, I’m not gonna touch your asshole.”

She turned Emily around and aimed her cock into the tiny pink pussy. Emily’s juices were streaming down her leg. She looked down in shame, she couldn’t believe this shit was turning her on. Eris slammed Emily down onto her spider dick.

“AAAHHHH!” Emily screamed.

“Oh fuck yeah,” Eris said.

She went halfway, pushing aside Emily’s organs to make room for her monster, but she just couldn’t make it into Emily’s womb. A drop of blood fell down Eris’s monster cock, she had deflowered her. They were fucking in cowgirl position. Eris stuck her tongue out, the long disgusting thick mass went down Emily’s throat. Eris didn’t even give her a second to protest, she tasted every inch of Emily’s esophagus. Meanwhile, Emily was gagging like crazy. Eris smiled and pulled her tongue back inside.

“Fuck you!” Emily said, coughing.

“Ah, this isn’t working,” Eris said, “I need to get in that womb!”

“What!”

Eris changed positions, she sat back against the cave wall and pulled Emily up off her cock and turned her around so they were facing the same cave wall.

“Now your gonna take both my knots inside you,” Eris said.

“No don’t!” 

Eris used her spider legs to pin Emily’s arms and legs, fully extending them. Eris brought Emily down hard, fucking her reverse cowgirl. She felt the monster hit her cervix and let out a cry in pain.

“Almost there Baby!” Eris said, she pulled Emily off and slammed down again with a Shlop!

Emily felt her cervix weaken.

“You fucking monster,” Emily said.

“Yes I am,” Eris said.

She grabbed Emily’s shoulders and slammed the little girl down, breaking through into Emily’s womb. Her giant spider cock pushed out the little cutie’s belly past her tits. Emily didn’t make a sound. Her mouth just hung wide open in silent shock. Her most intimate spot had been reached by this cave monster, and she was having her way with Emily, who was helpless to do anything about it. Emily looked down.

“Oh shit, I’m gonna cum soon baby!” Eris said.

She picked up her pace, pounding faster and faster. The sound of her balls slamming against Emily’s clit echoed throughout the entire cave. Emily felt every vein of the red monster pull all the way out and slam all the way back into her womb, smushing itself against the wall of her uterus. She stared down and watched the action. The weird looking cock went all the way in, ruining her womb. The belly bulge pushed her tits to the side and then came all the way back out, just for it to happen again, and again, multiple times every second. 

Emily felt helpless. Her arms and legs went weak, and she started to shudder. Her pussy tightened and her whole body felt tingly. Suddenly she squirted all over Eris’s cock, her juices flew everywhere as Eris didn’t stop for a second. A bunch of squirt juice shot all over Eris’s legs. The spider futa grabbed Emily’s tits and squeezed hard. Emily’s cervix tightened and throbbed around Eris’s monster, and that pushed her over the edge. 

Emily felt the monster inside her get really warm, it thickened and pulsed. It became so hot it almost burned Emily’s uterus. Then suddenly, her womb was filled with a warm liquid, thrust after thrust. 

“FUCK…FUCK…FUCK!” Eris grunted with every thrust, squeezing Emily’s tits hard.

The little girl watched every rope of cum push out her belly bulge before coming back down and inflating her womb. She couldn’t make a sound. This sensation was unbelievable. It was as if she was feeling full except she hadn’t eaten anything. The weight held down her belly. Finally, after a few dozen thrusts, it was over.

“Oh fuck, I fuckin bred you,” Eris said.

A greenish-white goo flowed out around her spider dick.

“Ew…tha fack ith thah?” Emily said, barely able to speak.

“That’s my fuckin spider sperm bitch,” Eris said.

The spider futa let go of Emily’s pinned down limbs. Emily’s arms fell down, she couldn’t even move her fingers. Eris massaged the little girls tits, keeping her occupied and making sure her cock was thoroughly drained. She stroked the little girl’s red hair and then picked up her limp body up off her cock and set it down next to her. Her pussy was gaped and dripping with goo. The disgusting sticky substance was going down Emily’s leg. She felt something forming inside her. It was as if a bunch of peas were growing inside her womb.

“What the fuck?” Emily said.

“Those are my eggs forming inside you, don’t worry, it’ll be over soon.”

Emily felt the things inside her grow and grow, until they were the size of chicken eggs. 

“AAAHhhhh!” Emily pushed.

A translucent green slimy egg slid out of her pussy.

A few hours later, Emily woke up webbed to the wall, her legs spread apart. She was laying her 80th egg. Meanwhile, the spider futa in the corner was watching her, stroking her cock while telling the girl about herself. They had a real heart to heart. Eventually after Angie laid 130 eggs in the span of 7 hours.

“AAAHHh!” Emily screamed, squeezing out another egg. She was panting, exhausted. 

“I’m getting hungry,” she said.

“You are?” Eris asked.

“Yes, you raped me, can you at least do me the favor of feeding me?” Emily asked.

“Of course,” Eris said.  
She got up, continuing to stroke her cock. She used both hands and rubbed hard, stroking up and down fast.

“Wait, what?” Emily said.

“Here’s your meal, baby,” Eris said.

“No, don–GUK!!”

Eris jammed her cock into Emily’s mouth. With a short thrust, her slimy cock easily slid down Emily’s throat. The tiny teen gagged on it. She couldn’t take anymore when her mouth reached the knot.

“You got to learn how to deepthroat a cock if you want to survive in high school,” Eris said.

She grabbed Emily’s red hair, she pulled her head back and slammed her back down, while thrusting her waist into Emily. The two big knots easily went down into Emily’s esophagus.

“Oh yeah, that’s the stuff,” Eris said.

She started thrusting faster and faster.

“Here I cum, Emily!” Eris yelled, slamming her balls into Emily’s chin.

Emily gagged as she felt the cock throb. With every throb, a bulge of cum traveled through Eris’s monster, pumping down to the tip, shooting ropes of sperm into her belly.

“Aah…Aahh…aaahhhh,” Eris moaned with every thrust.

Emily’s belly expanded with every spurt, slowly inflating with cum. Her entire digestive track was filling with sperm. Her asshole started shooting out green spider sperm. After it was all over, she was as inflated as a beach ball. Eris looked down at Emily, the little ginger’s eyes were rolled back into her head.

Eris smiled, “Aww, looks like you couldn’t handle the monster,” Eris said. She tried to pull her dick out of Emily’s mouth, but the knot was stopping her from doing that. 

Eris got angry, “Fucking whore!” She raised her leg and pushed her foot into Emily’s head.

“RuuAAhh!” Eris roared.

Finally, Emily’s throat gave way and Eris pulled her knotted cock out of her throat.

“Are you full now bitch?” Eris asked.

Emily was woozy, she looked at Eris and suddenly vomited out a stream of green sperm. Emily coughed.

“Yeth.. Erith…um thull now…”

“Good. Sorry but there aren’t many sources of food in a cave,” Eris said.

Emily passed out. Eris stroked her hair, “You certainly are something special.”

Emily woke up with Eris at her side, “Good morning, cutie!”

“It’s morning?!” Angie asked.

“Yes.”

“Holy shit, my parents are probably looking for me!”

“Okay, well you can go and find them now,” Eris said.

“You…you’re not gonna keep me here?”

“No, you laid some eggs, now your free to go. I cleaned out you pussy and your asshole and washed you off. There is soap down here. You’re all good to go, although your cervix might take a week or two to heal.”

“Oh, well thanks…I guess.”

“Hey Emily,” Eris said.

“Yes?”

“I want you to know something.”

“What’s up?”

“I’m sorry for your troubles here. I know it was probably really scary for you, but I just want you to know that I don’t enjoy doing this. Well I do enjoy it, but I want you to know that I’m the last of my kind, I need to reproduce and you were the perfect specimen.”

Emily smiled, “Eris, you did what you had to do to save you species. Although I wish you had asked first, or at least given me some warming.”

Eris looked down, “You’re probably wondering why I don’t come out of this cave and find a willing partner, but the moist air keeps me alive. Outside, the island air is dry and even at night it’s not moist enough to go out. The salt water is harmful to my skin as well, so that’s not an option.”

“What about when it rains?”

“Everyone goes inside when it rains, and most of the rain here comes from tropical storms. It’s not safe out there when that happens.”

“How did you get to this place?” Emily asked.

“Well, I was dumped here from a boat. That was decades ago.”

“I see, well I’d be happy to get you some place safe, what if we got you to South America. My parents are rich. I could tell them about you and they’ll help you out. They’re very understanding with hybrids.”

“Really?”

“Of course, I’ll let them know where I am and I can take them to you, of course you have to promise not to fuck anyone else.”

“Of course. I won’t attempt to mate with anyone else,” Eris said.


End file.
